Bonnie and Damon grow closer Part 3
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Bonnie and Damon's relationship continues to grow but certain events may put a stop to that. BTW im sorry if the story is confusing. the part where Bonnie wakes up is right after she and Damon had that long talk in his room.


_Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA lately but I've been really busy w/ school stuff and family stuff. I know it's been awhile since I've updated but hopefully this next part of the story will be something you all like. Okay I also want to talk about the season finale of TVD. OMG! First off Bonnie is one fierce and amazing little witch. I love how strong and determined she has become. She thinks for herself and puts her family and friends first, even if that means hurting vampires like Stefan and Damon. Then when Damon thanked her at the parade! Wow I thought I was going to faint because I was so happy. He was very sincere and even HUMBLE. I've never seen that side of Damon because even when he's being nice to Elena, you know in the back of his head he's scheming. When he said he owed her one, I was like, FORESHADOWING hahaha. Then when Bonnie saved Damon and Stefan, I wanted to hug her and yell at all the haters "I told you so!" I never lost faith in her __ My favorite part though, had to be when Bonnie told Stefan that Damon needed to change and if he killed anymore innocent people, she'd take him and possibly Stefan down. Whoa! Bonnie is a force to mess with. Yay! Although, I love Damon evil and all so hopefully he doesn't change too much because that is why people love him so much. Anyway, I was kind of in a Bamon slump before that episode b/c of all the Delena scenes __ But after the finale I was so inspired and fired up. So here it is…the next part of my story. Enjoy!_

"That was extra gruesome today," Damon said, rubbing his neck as they walked into his house.

"I know," said Bonnie, secretly gloating. "I'm sorry I was extra rough today."

"I'm fine," replied Damon, straightening up. "That was nothing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's inability to admit that she'd tired him out.

As they were headed to the living room, Stefan suddenly appeared, causing Bonnie to jump.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly at Bonnie. "Damon, we need to talk."

"About?" asked Damon, his back to Stefan and Bonnie as he poured himself a drink.

Stefan glanced at Bonnie quickly, as if unsure whether he should say what he was about to say in front of her.

"That woman you got Bonnie's necklace from," he began, trailing off.

"Yes," said Damon, impatiently.

"Well, she's looking for Bonnie," said Stefan, sighing.

"What?" said Damon, turning around quickly. "How do you know?"

"She was harassing Elena about Bonnie today," he replied. "I recognized her from the last time we saw her in New York a few years ago. Elena said she looked like she wanted more than a friendly conversation from Bonnie."

Bonnie began to grow fearful and looked to Damon, watching for his reaction. For some reason, she based her level of fear on how panicked Damon was.

He simply stood there, stoically as if thinking of all the possible ways to solve this problem.

"What could she possibly want," he muttered to himself. "I gave her the ring."

Stefan crossed his arms and sighed. "Does she know Bonnie's a witch?"

Damon nodded, a look coming over his face as if he'd just done something stupid.

"Then that's it," said Stefan, shaking his head.

"God it's like I have a vampire magnet on me," said Bonnie, throwing her hands up. "Am I the only witch left in the world?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged glances, not sure how to comfort her.

"Look," said Stefan, turning to Bonnie. "You'll just have to stay with us for a few days okay? You'll be safest here."

"No," she protested, shaking her head. "I can take care of myself, I'm not scared of her."

"Well you should be," said Damon, rolling his eyes. "She's much stronger than you and she's over 90 years old."

"If I can handle you I can handle her," she replied, shrugging.

"The only reason you can _handle _me," said Damon, "is because I go easy on you. You're not ready to handle a real life, dangerous vampire."

"He's right Bonnie," said Stefan. "We're only trying to protect you."

"I know," she sighed. "But I don't want to have to go into hiding."

"Look Bonnie," said Damon, frustration evident in his face. "I know you think you know everything about everything but it might surprise you to find out that you don't. We've been around for much longer and we've seen a lot more than your pretty little eyes have, do you understand?"

Bonnie set her jaw. "I know you think you know everything about what I can do but you don't. Do you understand _that_?"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked a few feet away, not knowing what he could say to convince the stubborn little witch.

Bonnie awoke to the bright morning sun pouring in through the red, velvet curtains. She was alone and had a hard time remembering exactly what room she was in until she felt Damon's leather jacket on top of her. She got up quietly, leaving the jacket on a nearby chair and snuck out into the hallway and back to her room. She went over the events of the night before in her head, wondering if Damon's complete reveal of himself actually happened. She put her hair up in a bun so that a few curls fell to the sides and threw on the red blouse her grams had given her the previous Christmas when life was so much simpler.

As Bonnie walked down the stairs, her hand on the rail, she heard Stefan's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Someone has to stick with her Damon," he said, his voice urgent. "I can't do it because I'm not strong enough to protect her from other vampires."

"Please Damon you have to," urged Elena, her voice slightly more unsteady than Stefan's.

She heard Damon sigh. "She's going to be upset. She thinks she can take care of herself."

"I'd rather she be upset than hurt," replied Elena.

_She doesn't even trust me_, Bonnie heard Damon think to himself.

Before Damon, Stefan and Elena could make any more decisions for her, Bonnie walked into the kitchen. The three of them looked up at her in surprise, as if the fact that she was even awake was implausible.

"Hey Bonnie," said Elena, glancing at Stefan nervously. "How did you sleep?"

"Why exactly does Damon need stick with me?" asked Bonnie, ignoring Elena's question.

Stefan and Damon exchanged glances, as if deliberating whether or not to tell Bonnie. Instead of waiting for a response, she took matters into her own hands.

"You told them I can't control my powers?" Bonnie exclaimed, looking at Damon. "Why would you say that?"

Damon sighed. "I _might_ have said something along those lines."

"Look Bonnie," began Stefan. "He just thinks that you let your emotions get in the way too much and that if you were ever to be in a dangerous situation, you wouldn't be able to control your powers or even put them to use correctly."

Part 2

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt the angry flush in her cheeks and went over everything that had happened with Damon the night before and she couldn't believe he'd turn on her like this.

"Bonnie he didn't mean any harm," said Elena, shaking her head.

"I think Damon should explain," said Bonnie, annoyed that the elder Salvatore was sitting quietly.

Damon's deep blue eyes flicked up at Bonnie in surprise. He rubs his hands together and looked at her intently.

"I just don't think you're ready to be out there on your own," he said, calmly. "I never said you were weak. I just said you're not in control of your emotions just yet."

Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms, unsure whether to be offended by the accusation or touched that Damon was aware of the issues she was having.

"Bonnie, please," pleaded Stefan, genuine worry in his eyes. "We just want to make sure nothing happens to you. Damon is the only person right now who can protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Bonnie protested, annoyed with how outnumbered she was.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked to a nearby window.

"Look," he said. "No one doubts your abilities; we've seen what you can do Bonnie. You just don't understand how much of an affect your emotions can have on your abilities. No one knows that better than me and Stefan."

Bonnie nodded, not knowing what to say to this.

_Do it for Elena_, thought Damon.

Bonnie glanced at Elena, who's eyebrows were furrowed with concern. Elena watched Bonnie carefully, not knowing whether she would agree to it or not. If Bonnie was one thing, it was headstrong.

Bonnie finally gave in.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing her hands up. "So what, you're going to be my chaperone now?"

Damon smirked. "I don't have time for that. I'll be watching over you but if you ever feel you're in danger, you just call me. Try not to let your pride get in the way."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Okay," she said, grudgingly.

Elena smiled and hugged Bonnie gently while Stefan nodded and Damon stood aside, not wanting to get too involved.

Part 3

"Damon I thought you said you wouldn't be with me the whole time," complained Bonnie, as she and Damon entered the Mystic Grill.

"Bonnie, you're going to the Mystic Grill," replied Damon, looking around. "This place is practically a vampire hang out."

"Well if I feel I'm in danger I'll call you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Wasn't that the deal?"

"There was no deal," said Damon, sighing. "Now will you stop whining?"

"I'm not whining," muttered Bonnie.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Damon, annoyed that he had to spend the day at the Mystic Grill.

"I'm meeting someone," replied Bonnie, blushing.

Damon noticed this and smiled arrogantly.

"Who?" he asked, looking around again.

"Just someone," said Bonnie, walking ahead of him.

Damon followed closely behind and kept talking.

"Ah see now my curiosity has peaked," said Damon, amusement dripping from his words.

"Damon, please," said Bonnie. "Just go away."

Just as Damon opened his mouth to respond, he felt Bonnie's eyes land on someone and he too looked in that direction. He had wavy, honey blonde hair that looked like silk, tan skin and flushed cheeks that reminded Bonnie of Damon's own naturally rosy cheeks. His eyes were big and dark green and intense. He looked like the typical all American boy with a touch of mystery and a beauty that was so elegant and refined that he could've been a vampire himself. Of course, Bonnie was completely sure he wasn't since she hadn't felt anything when she first touched him.

Bonnie smiled to herself and began walking in his direction until Damon took hold of her arm.

"Who's that?" he asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Roman," replied Bonnie, "Roman Hale. I met him a few weeks ago at Mystic Falls Jr. College. He was holding a tutoring session there for U.S. History."

"And he's taking personal time to tutor you?" asked Damon, smirking.

"No," said Bonnie, frowning. "We're kind of on a…"

"Date?" finished Damon, laughing. "Bonnie you're being hunted down by a psychotic vampire and you're going on a date?"

"Well it's not the first time a psychotic vampire has taken an unusual interest in me," replied Bonnie. "Shouldn't I be allowed to do some normal things?"

Damon's smile faded so quickly that Bonnie felt goose bumps begin to form on her arms.

"You can't be serious about this," said Damon. "He could be a vampire for all we know."

"He's not," whispered Bonnie. "I'm sure of it."

Damon rolled his eyes and was about to say something else before Bonnie stopped him.

"Look," she said, putting her hand up. "I appreciate what you're doing but your protection is not needed here Damon. We both know you're only doing this because Elena and Stefan asked you to so stop acting like you genuinely care. Just give me some space okay?"

Damon was taken aback by Bonnie's assumptions. The truth was, he was a little concerned about her. She had begun to grow on him despite her stubbornness and argumentative nature and even her over confidence in her abilities. She was constantly surprising him and after 165 years, not much surprised him anymore.

"Bonnie…" he started, before another interruption stopped him.

"Bonnie," called out a voice that caused both of them to jump.

"Roman," replied Bonnie, smiling as the beautiful green eyed boy came over.

"I'm glad you're here," said Roman, hugging her slightly as Damon rolled his eyes at the gesture.

Roman looked to Damon and nodded. "Hey, I'm Roman."

Damon nodded and looked away, as if he had a million other things to do.

Bonnie blushed, embarrassed by Damon's rude behavior.

"This is Damon," she said, nodding towards him. "He's my best friend's boyfriend's brother."

"Oh," said Roman, nodding. "That's a mouthful."

_Damon, please_, thought Bonnie. _Please be nice._

Damon sighed and said, "Nice to meet you Roman. Listen Bonnie, I'm going to go get a drink. Let me know when you're done here."

Damon ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the bar, leaving Bonnie and Roman standing together.

"What, is he like your chaperone or something?" asked Roman, laughing.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "He's kind of protective, that's all."

Roman nodded and held an arm out in the direction of the table he had been sitting at.

"Shall we?" he said, smiling so that he revealed perfect, white teeth.

_He's so beautiful_, thought Bonnie, doing all she could to keep from kissing him.

She glanced over at the bar where Damon was drinking a beer and chatting up some leggy brunette with desperation written all over her face. The guilt that had started to creep over her because of her abruptness with Damon faded quickly as she watched him stroke the woman's leg.

"So I'm pretty new in town and don't know much about Mystic Falls," said Roman, regaining Bonnie's attention.

"Well, there's not much to know really," she replied, thinking of Damon, Stefan, Anna and all the other vampires she had encountered in the past two years.

"Oh c'mon," Roman said, smiling. "This town is over three hundred years old."

"What do you want to know?" asked Bonnie, annoyed that he was more interested in the town's history than in her.

Roman shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, enlighten me."

"Well," said Bonnie, unsure of where to start. "The founding families still live here; the Lockwoods, the Gilberts, the Fells and until recently Zach Salvatore but he hasn't been around in a while."

"Really," said Roman, raising his eyebrows. "What about your friend Damon, and his brother."

At this point Bonnie had begun to grow suspicious.

Why would he want to know about Stefan and Damon, thought Bonnie.

_Don't tell him anything_, she heard Damon think, not missing a beat.

_I wasn't going to,_ she thought, feeling like a little kid being told what to do.

"I actually don't know much about them," she lied, smiling. "My family wasn't one of the founding ones so I never took much interest in the founding families."

Roman's smile faded slightly but not completely.

_I'm never going to get anything out of her_, she heard Roman think impatiently.

"What exactly is it that interests you so much about Mystic Falls Roman?" she asked, leaning forward.

"I'm just a history buff," he replied, shrugging.

_History buff my ass_, came Damon's voice, _he clearly knows about vampires._

_Yes thank you Damon_, thought Bonnie. _I'll take care of this_.

_And how exactly is that going to happen?_

"Look I'm not too brushed up on the town's history but I'm sure if you try and talk to one of the Lockwoods they'd be happy to help you," said Bonnie, shifting in her seat.

Roman's green eyes suddenly grew darker and fear crept though Bonnie.

"Maybe we should meet another time," he said, smiling deviously. "When Damon isn't here to...well alter you answers for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Bonnie, smiling weakly.

Suddenly, before Bonnie knew what was happening, Roman's hand was gripping her wrist tightly so that she couldn't move an inch.

"Listen to me," he began before Damon quickly appeared by their side.

"I think this little play date is over," he said, grabbing Roman's own wrist and twisting it so that a flicker of pain flashed across his face. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand gently so that she had to stand up next to him. Damon then leaned in so that his face was only inches from Roman's.

"I don't know who you think you are or who you think I am," said Damon, his pupils widening. "But you're going to leave Bonnie alone and forget about what you know of Mystic Falls. There's nothing here for you, do you understand?"

"Please," said Roman, laughing despite the fact that Damon was practically breaking his wrist. "I have vervain in me. That little vampire thing isn't going to work."

"Well tearing you to pieces works for me too," replied Damon.

"You do that and she'll go after all of you," said Roman. "Not just the witch. You, Stefan, Elena. None of you are safe."

"Damon lets go," said Bonnie, panic evident in her voice.

Damon gripped Roman's wrist harder and was about to drag him outside when Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand. He looked at her and saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Please," she said. "Lets go."

Damon let go of him roughly so that Roman fell back and Damon guided Bonnie out the door, one hand on her back.

Part 4

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said Damon, as they drove back to the Salvatore mansion.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

Damon shook his head. "For getting you involved like this. It wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to be looking for you."

"You were trying to help me," said Bonnie, shrugging. "I don't blame you for what's happening."

"Still," he said, glancing at her quickly, "it shouldn't be happening."

"I should've known something was up when a good looking, normal guy showed interest in me," she replied, frowning. "That's usually how it happens."

"That can't be true," said Damon, genuinely surprised.

"Why not?" asked Bonnie, resting her head on the window.

"Because," said Damon, shrugging as if it was obvious. "I mean, there's no way someone like you can't attract a guy for the right reasons. It's literally impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie, confused at what Damon was trying to say.

Damon rolled his eyes, exasperated. "What I mean is that you're beautiful Bonnie okay. There's no denying it so I'm not going to. And you're smart and loyal and funny when you're upset and feisty. And you're a freaking witch, literally."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. She'd never heard so many compliments come out of Damon's mouth, especially ones directed at her.

"Well I can't exactly share that last part with many people can I?" she responded, running a hand through her hair.

"I guess not," murmured Damon. "But you can share the other parts and that should be good enough for anyone."

Damon pulled up to his driveway and turned off the car. He turned to face Bonnie, who was staring at him as if he'd just mutated right before her eyes.

"What?" he asked, feeling self conscious for the first time in a long time.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing."

"Well can you stop staring at me like that," he replied, waving a hand in front of her face. "It's unnerving."

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling sweetly. "I've just never heard you be so nice."

"I wasn't being nice," he said. "I was telling the truth."

"You know," said Bonnie. "I think I'm actually starting to like you Damon. I never thought that would happen."

"Well now I can sleep at night," he said, smirking.

They suddenly ran out of things to say and the space between them became filled with silence. Bonnie didn't know what Damon was thinking in that moment because she really wanted only to be in that moment with Damon. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. She wanted to just be completely still, just her and Damon.

Damon couldn't break away from Bonnie's gaze. He found himself in a trance, going over her face and repeating all the things they'd just said in his head. He didn't want to like Bonnie. He'd already put himself in a vulnerable position by caring for Elena and Stefan and adding one more person to the list wasn't something he wanted. But he was intrigued by her, every part of her. She was wise beyond her years and he was fascinated by this innate wisdom she seems to possess. In her presence, Damon felt secure, as if even the world ending couldn't shake the safe zone he was in when with Bonnie. She was good too, all the way down to her core. He felt it. He felt her sincerity and her love and every emotion she emitted, he felt it. And when she was in his head, he'd never experienced anything like it. Even when she was just searching quietly, trying to find anything, he felt connected to her. He wanted to be able to pick her brain for once and see what it was she was thinking, what it was she wanted.

"Hey guys," said Elena, popping up next to Bonnie's window. "Were you ever planning on coming inside?"

Damon broke out of his trance and looked at Elena, as if he had no idea what she was saying.

"Of course," said Bonnie, glancing at Damon quickly.

The three of them began walking to Damon's front door where Stefan was waiting patiently.

"Damon!" Stefan suddenly shouted, fear in his face and voice.

Before any of them knew what was happening, Bonnie felt strong arms grabbing her roughly and when she looked to Damon, he was flying across the vast open space. Elena, unsure of what was happening, called out for Stefan, who was instantly thrown next to Damon. Suddenly, everything went black for Bonnie.

Damon awoke to Stefan and Elena looking down at him, worry in Stefan's face and impatience in Elena's.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, rubbing his head as he stood up from his spot on the grass.

"The woman who gave you the necklace, Rosaline, came and knocked you out," said Stefan. "She was with someone, a man."

"What did he look like?" asked Damon, brushing the dirt off his jacket.

Stefan shrugged. "Blonde, green eyes, looked a little young."

"Well I guess we need to find this little asshole don't we," he replied.

Then, Damon looked around, searching. He looked at Elena and he looked at Stefan.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked, his eyes darting from Elena to Stefan.

Elena looked down as tears began to form in her eyes.

"They took her," said Stefan, rubbing Elena's shoulder. "They knocked us out and took Bonnie."

A look of anger flashed across Damon's face. He got up quickly.

"We need to find her now," he said, his voice strained.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard Damon panicked in what seemed like ages.

" I'm going to go find her," he said, setting his jaw as he walked to his car.

"Well, wait," said Elena, trailing after Damon. "We're going with you."

"I work better alone," he replied, brushing off the hand Elena had placed on his shoulder. "You guys should try to find her too but not with me."

"Damon," said Stefan, taken aback by the gesture.

"I'm serious," snapped Damon, giving Stefan a look of pure determination.

Stefan nodded, knowing his brother well enough to figure out when to leave him alone.

"C'mon Elena," said Stefan, gently taking her elbow.

"No," she protested, pulling her arm away. "Bonnie is my best friend. What gives him the right to tell us what we're going to do? Up until a month ago he couldn't care less about her."

"Look," said Damon, turning around swiftly. "Bonnie is in danger Elena. She could easily be killed at any moment. Do you really want to stand here and argue about who cares for her more?"

Elena shook her head, giving in.

"Good," said Damon, smirking. "I'm leaving now."

Damon slid into his car and drove away at the speed of light, leaving Elena and Stefan to watch him disappear through the woods.


End file.
